elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Magic Within
The Magic Within – pięćdziesiąty-piąty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Jednocześnie jest to godzinny odcinek specjalny. Fabuła W wigilię karnawału, próbując złapać Ash, Elena wpada do studni kryształów w Takainie, która ulepsza nie tylko magię amuletu wewnątrz niej, ale również jej berło, co pomaga jej rodzinie odkryć, że Esteban był zamieszany w inwazję Shuriki na Avalor. Streszczenie Królestwo Avaloru szykuje się na karnawał. Esteban przedstawia rodzinie plan karnawału i ogłasza, że największą atrakcją będzie konkurs piosenki samby. Izabela, Francisco i Luisa są dumni z Estebana i zapewniają go, że dzięki niemu karnawał odniesie sukces. Izabela pyta się dziadków, jaką piosenkę zaśpiewają w tym roku. Francisco odpowiada, że to będzie piosenka "Love Always". Izabela wzrusza się, ponieważ ta piosenka jest ulubioną piosenką jej mamy, która co noc ją śpiewała córkom. Luisa zastanawia się, gdzie jest Elena, i Francisco idzie jej poszukać. W pałacu, w towarzystwie Naomi, Gabego, Mateo i Zuzo, Elena próbuje znaleźć Ash za pomocą swojego berła, ale bezskutecznie, bo ta siedzi w tym samym miejscu już bardzo długo. W tej chwili przychodzi Francisco, który mówi wnuczce, że przegapiła spotkanie karnawałowe. Elena wyjaśnia dziadkowi, że próbuje znaleźć Ash. Mateo mówi Elenie, że ona musi odpocząć, bo cały dzień już szukała. Elena odmawia odpoczynku, mówiąc, że może i zamknięto Victora i Carlę, ale Ash wciąż jest na wolności, jednocześnie oceniając ją jako największe zagrożenie dla królestwa i to większe od Shuriki. Naomi mówi Elenie, że ta jest już zmęczona. Elena przyznaje przyjaciołom rację i postanawia jutro wznowić poszukiwania. Naomi, Gabe i Mateo idą spać, a Zuzo wraca do świata duchów. Francisco mówi Elenie, że złapanie Ash jest ważne, ale nie tak ważne, jak jej zdrowie. Elena w końcu zgadza się odpocząć. Jak tylko Francisco poszedł, Elena postanawia jeszcze jeden raz poszukać Ash. Ash dalej próbuje rozszyfrować mapę do Takainy, ale nie daje rady. Ash patrzy na gwiazdy i zauważa konstelację Jaguna. Ash dopasowuje klejnoty na mapie do gwiazd i w końcu jej się udaje rozszyfrować mapę. Ash rozkazuje mapie pokazać jej, gdzie jest Takaina. Mapa pokazuje, że Takaina znajduje się pod Tepet Muul. Zuzo pojawia się, gdy Elena odnajduje Ash, i zauważa, że Ash znalazła Takainę. Elena pyta się Zuzo, co to jest Takaina. Zuzo wyjaśnia, że Takaina to maruwiańska kuźnia kryształów, gdzie Maruwiańczycy zbudowali wszystkie magiczne skarby, jak berło Eleny. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że w kuźni jest studnia kryształów i że jeśli ktoś tak samo zły, jak Ash, położy rękę na jednym z kryształów, cały świat będzie w niebezpieczeństwie. Elena mówi Mateo, że znalazła Ash, i oboje natychmiast lecą na Monsunie i Błysku do Tepet Muul. Ash przybywa do Tepet Muul i mapa pokazuje jej, gdzie jest wejście do Takainy. Ash znajduje wejście do Takainy za zaroślami i potem zauważa, jakiego kształtu jest zamek w kryształowych drzwiach, dzięki czemu dowiaduje się, że mapa to klucz. Gdy Ash wkłada mapę do zamka, nagle pojawia się bardzo jasne światło, które zauważają również Elena i Mateo, gdy przybywają na Jagunach do Tepet Muul. Dzięki temu Elena i Mateo dowiadują się, że Ash dotarła już do Takainy. Gdy światło gaśnie, kryształowe drzwi się rozpadają i Ash wchodzi do jaskini prowadzącej do Takainy. Przybywając z Mateo do jaskini, Elena nakazuje Monsunowi i Błyskowi wrócić do pałacu po wsparcie. Elena i Mateo wchodzą za Ash do jaskini. Ash znajduje Takainę i wchodzi do kuźni, gdzie znajduje studnię kryształów. Ash wyciąga kryształy ze studni i, gdy próbuje ich dotknąć, Elena je zestrzeliwuje swoim berłem z powrotem do studni. Elena i Mateo natychmiast toczą walkę z Ash. Wykorzystując to, że została powalona przez ogromną tarczę, Ash ukrywa się. Gdy Elena i Mateo próbują znaleźć Ash, ona zestrzeliwuje Mateo. Ash potem próbuje trafić Elenę, która szybko unika strzału, ale traci równowagę i wpada do studni, która zostaje zasypana gruzami. Mateo robi odwet, po czym Ash zostaje uwięziona pod jednym z gruzów. Tamborita Ash ląduje poza gruzami. Gdy Mateo próbuje usunąć ze studni gruzy, żeby uratować Elenę, nagle ze studni wychodzi bardzo jasne światło, które usuwa gruzy. Ze studni zostaje uniesiona Elena i nagle jej berło, sukienka i akcesoria zostają skrystalizowane. Ash odzyskuje tamboritę i wydostaje się spod gruzów. Ash potem próbuje trafić Elenę, ale nagle jej berło odbija strzał, który powala Ash. Elena i Mateo są zaskoczeni, że berło potrafi odbijać zaklęcia. Mateo potem rzuca zaklęcie unieruchamiające na Ash i w tej chwili Gabe przybywa z Monsunem i Błyskiem. Elena i Mateo przyprowadzają unieruchomioną Ash. Elena opowiada, jak było. Przyjeżdża straż królewska, która zabiera Ash karocą do pałacu, by później zamknąć ją w lochu. Elena jest bardzo szczęśliwa, że udało się w końcu złapać całą rodzinę Delgadosów, i nagle jej sukienka zmienia kolor na żółty, dzięki czemu wpada ona w większy zachwyt. Gabe przychodzi do Naomi i Marleny na próbę ich piosenki na karnawał, gdy nagle pojawia się Dona Paloma. Dona Paloma mówi Naomi, Gabemu i Marlenie, że już skończyła pisać ich piosenkę na konkurs. Naomi tłumaczy Donie Palome, że już postanowiono zaśpiewać piosenkę Marleny. Dona Paloma pokazuje swoją piosenkę. Naomi mówi Donie Palomie, że zmiana piosenek nie ma sensu, ponieważ Marlena jest najlepszym muzykiem w Avalorze. Dona Paloma natomiast mówi, że liczy się zwycięstwo, a konkurencja jest trudna. Piosenka Dony Palomy nie przypada Marlenie do gustu, ale postanawia ona spróbować zaśpiewać tę piosenkę. Dona Paloma postanawia również zająć się kostiumami i podrasować platformę. Tymczasem Ash zostaje zamknięta w celi razem z mężem i córką. Po tym, jak Mateo go powiadomił, Esteban przychodzi i Elena potwierdza, że udało się złapać Ash, dodając, że już wszyscy wrogowie Avaloru zostali zatrzymani. Victor natomiast mówi Elenie, że Esteban też powinien być zamknięty w lochu. Elena nie wierzy Victorowi, po czym wychodzi. Esteban potem naśmiewa się ze starego przyjaciela, któremu Elena nigdy nie uwierzy. Victor ostrzega Estebana, że prawda zawsze znajdzie sposób, by wyjść na jaw. Esteban mówi Victorowi, że na pewno by tak było, gdyby temu się udało wyjawić prawdę. Elena wita się z rodziną, która jest z niej bardzo dumna. Izabela pokazuje figurkę alpacamundi, na podstawie której powstanie platforma rodziny. Elena jest tak szczęśliwa, że wszystko się dobrze skończyło, że śpiewa o tym, jak się cieszy, że żyje. Szczęście Eleny uaktywnia jej magię, która czyni to szczęście zaraźliwym i ożywia figurkę alpacamundi, która potem rzuca się Elenie w ramiona. Elena wpada w ogromny szok, że figurka żyje. Figurka daje sobie na imię Flo. Po wezwaniu Zuzo, Elena mówi mu z ogromnym niepokojem, co się stało, i nagle jej sukienka zmienia kolor na fioletowy pod wpływem jej magii, która sprawia, że model układu słonecznego Mateo wymyka się spod kontroli. Gdy Elena się uspokaja, jej sukienka wraca do normalnego koloru, a jej magia przestaje działać. Zuzo pyta się Eleny, co ona robiła, zanim Flo ożyła. Elena wyjaśnia, że po prostu śpiewała o tym, jak się cieszy, że żyje. Flo pyta się Eleny, z kim ona rozmawia. Elena wyjaśnia Flo, że rozmawia ze swoim duchem zwierzęcym, którego tylko ona widzi. Elena zastanawia się, dlaczego jej sukienka zmienia kolory. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że jej emocje tworzą magię. Mateo domyśla się, że to wszystko się zaczęło, kiedy Elena wpadła do studni w Takainie. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że upadek do studni podkręcił magię wewnątrz niej i że kiedy ona czuje wielką emocję, wielka magia się wydarzy. Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że to dlatego Flo jest żywa, a model układu słonecznego Mateo o mało nie został zniszczony. Gdy Elena zastanawia się, jak sprawić, żeby nie wywoływać magii przez emocje, znowu się niepokoi, przez co jej sukienka ponownie zmienia kolor, a jej magia ponownie kontroluje model układu słonecznego. Mateo prosi Elenę, by dla spokoju pomyślała o czymś przyjemnym. Elena więc myśli o małych Jagunach, dzięki czemu uspokaja się i wszystko wraca do normy. W parku są już gotowe platformy na karnawał. Marlena, Naomi i Gabe czekają na Donę Palomę, która się spóźnia na próbę, gdy nagle pojawia się ona w kostiumie na sobie i na platformie, która jest do niej podobna. Marlenie, Naomi i Gabemu od razu to wszystko się nie podoba, ale nie dają oni rady powiedzieć tego Donie Palomie. Dona Paloma mówi, że nadszedł już czas na przećwiczenie jej piosenki. W trakcie próby, Marlena, Naomi i Gabe od razu domyślają się, że piosenka Dony Palomy jest okropna. Elena przychodzi z Flo. Flo jest szczęśliwa na widok platformy i prosi Elenę, by ta ponownie ze szczęścia coś ożywiła. Elena nie zgadza się. Flo ucieka, podczas gdy Elena dołącza do rodziny. Nagle wszyscy skarżą się, że ich rzeczy zniknęły, i domagają się odnalezienia złodzieja. Dona Paloma każe Elenie rozwiązać problem. Elena mówi Donie Palomie, że bardzo by chciała wiedzieć, gdzie wszystko zniknęło, gdy nagle jej berło zaczyna reagować i pokazuje obraz, który ukazuje Flo ze wszystkimi zaginionymi rzeczami. Flo wraca i, widząc to, co berło pokazuje, wyjawia, że przed chwilą się bawiła tymi rzeczami. Wszyscy dochodzą do wniosku, że berło Eleny potrafi ukazywać wizje prawdy. Flo towarzyszy rodzinie królewskiej podczas kolacji. Flo jest tak podekscytowana karnawałem, że chciałaby, żeby karnawał był zawsze. Elena i Izabela też tak chcą. Francisco mówi wnuczkom, że przypominają mu one ich matkę, która uwielbiała karnawał. Luisa mówi wnuczkom, że ich ojciec tak samo uwielbiał karnawał i że ich rodzice tygodniami robili platformy. Elena mówi, że jej rodzice robili platformę w dniu, kiedy pojawiła się Shuriki. Flo pyta się Eleny, kto to jest Shuriki. Elena opowiada Flo o Shuriki. Flo wpada w smutek, słuchając opowieści, i pyta się Eleny, czy przez to, że Shuriki zabiła jej rodziców, nigdy nie miała ona okazji zobaczyć ich platformy. Elena potwierdza to. Izabela natomiast mówi, że Esteban zobaczył platformę, bo był wtedy z ciocią i wujkiem. Flo więc pyta się Estebana, jak platforma wyglądała, i wszyscy na niego patrzą z ciekawości. Wiedząc, do czego może prowadzić odpowiedź, Esteban z nerwów kłamie, że musiał wyjechać w ważnych królewskich interesach. Flo pyta się Estebana, co mogło być ważniejsze od karnawału. Esteban głośno mówi, że nic nie pamięta, strasząc Flo i zaskakując wszystkich, po czym szybko się uspokaja. Flo postanawia, że Esteban wszystko sobie przypomni, gdy Elena mu pokaże za pomocą swojego berła, co on robił tamtego dnia. Esteban wpada w strach i próbuje powstrzymać Elenę, jednocześnie wskakując na stół, co wywołuje jeszcze większe zaskoczenie u jego rodziny. Podejrzewając, że jej kuzyn nie bez powodu tak dziwnie się zachowuje, Elena rozkazuje berłu pokazać, gdzie był Esteban w dniu, kiedy jej rodzice budowali platformę. Berło pokazuje obraz, w którym widać Estebana i Victora jako nastolatków, przywożących łodzią tajemniczą kobietę. Tą kobietą okazała się być Shuriki, z którą Esteban zamierzał wspólnie rządzić Avalorem. Odkrycie prawdy o Estebanie wstrząsa jego rodziną, która do tej pory o niczym nie wiedziała. Francisco i Luisa są przerażeni, że Esteban pomógł Shuriki. Esteban próbuje wytłumaczyć rodzinie, że Shuriki obiecała, że nikomu nie stanie się krzywda, ale nikt nie chce słuchać jego wyjaśnień. Fakt, że Esteban zdradził ich rodzinę, tak bardzo rozwściecza Elenę, że jej emocje uaktywniają jej magię i zmieniają kolor jej sukienki na pomarańczowy, a magia zaczyna unosić wszystkie rzeczy, włącznie z Flo, i sprawia, że wymykają się one spod kontroli. Zamieszanie przykuwa uwagę strażników. Elena rozkazuje straży aresztować Estebana i zamknąć go w lochu, dodając, że nie chce go widzieć. Esteban zostaje aresztowany i zabrany przez strażników. W tej chwili Elena się uspokaja, przez co jej magia przestaje działać i wszystko, co zostało unoszone, spada na ziemię, a Flo ląduje w rękach Eleny. Nadszedł dzień karnawału. Marlena, Naomi i Gabe nie są zadowoleni z kostiumów, które Dona Paloma im zrobiła. Marlena mówi Donie Palomie, że nie mogą zaśpiewać jej piosenki. Naomi mówi Donie Palomie, że jej piosenka nie jest dobra. Marlena mówi Donie Palomie, że pisanie piosenki to coś więcej, niż dodanie słów do muzyki, i że ona musi sprawić, że słuchacz coś czuje w swoim sercu. Dona Paloma mówi, że chce sprawić, że słuchacze poczują, jak ona jest wspaniała. Gabe mówi Donie Palomie, że słuchacze tego nie poczują, i wszyscy się z nim zgadzają. Dona Paloma obraża się i odchodzi. W tej chwili przychodzi Higgins, który mówi Naomi i Gabemu, że Elena ich potrzebuje w pałacu, bo ma się odbyć pilne zebranie Wielkiej Rady. Esteban jest zamknięty w celi obok Delgadosów, którzy naśmiewają się z niego, że on został potraktowany jak przestępca po 44 latach służby dla królestwa. Esteban mówi Delgadosom, że jak wszystko wytłumaczy rodzinie, to oni mu wybaczą i go wypuszczą. Delgadosi wątpią w to. Esteban mówi Delgadosom, że rodzina na pewno mu wybaczy, bo dla nich rodzina zawsze jest na pierwszym miejscu. W tej chwili przychodzi wściekły Gabe, który został poinformowany o zdradzie Estebana. Gabe wypuszcza Estebana z celi, mówiąc mu, że Wielka Rada chce się z nim widzieć. Esteban zostaje przyprowadzony do sali Wielkiej Rady, gdzie zastaje Elenę, Francisco, Luisę i Naomi, która również została poinformowana o jego zdradzie, i to wściekłych. Elena mówi Estebanowi, że został on przyprowadzony przed skład Wielkiej Rady, aby odpowiedzieć za zbrodnie, jakie on popełnił przeciwko królestwu Avaloru, a zwłaszcza królowi i królowej. Luisa pyta się Estebana, czy on ma coś do powiedzenia, zanim rada wymierzy mu karę. Nagle na spotkanie wtrąca się Flo, która jest w karnawałowym nastroju. Elena mówi Flo, że to nie pora na karnawał, bo teraz ma miejsce bardzo ważne spotkanie. Esteban wyznaje, że po tym, jak stracił rodziców, czuł, że nie ma już dla niego miejsca w pałacu, i poczuł się jak wyrzutek. Luisa tłumaczy Estebanowi, że on zawsze był częścią rodziny. Esteban wyjaśnia, iż czuł, że już nie miał znaczenia, i, w przeciwieństwie do Eleny, jego nikt nie słuchał, jakby był niewidzialny. Esteban tłumaczy, że musiał być zauważany i wysłuchany, i że Shuriki zaproponowała mu potęgę, o jakiej zawsze marzył, i przez to, że był młody, głupi i wściekły, zgodził się. Esteban tłumaczy też, że Shuriki obiecała mu, że nikomu nie stanie się krzywda, i że zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił okropny błąd, ale wtedy było już za późno. Francisco mówi Estebanowi, że wraz z Luisą go przygarnęli i wychowali jako własnego syna, i że nie rozumie, jak on mógł im coś takiego zrobić. Francisco jednak wierzy Estebanowi i wybacza mu. Luisa jednak nie zgadza się z mężem i wściekle mówi Estebanowi, że przyniósł on krzywdę ich rodzinie i że straciła córkę i zięcia, a Avalor stracił króla i królową, i nic ich nie przywróci, co jest niewybaczalne. Naomi zgadza się z Luisą. Elena mówi Estebanowi, że dorastali razem i kochała go jak brata, ale okazuje się, że nigdy go nie znała. Mówi także kuzynowi, że i tak nie będzie szczęśliwa, wiedząc, że będzie on zamknięty w lochu. Esteban wzdycha z ulgą, dopóki Elena mu nie mówi, że w takim wypadku Wielka Rada skaże go na wygnanie. Elena mówi Estebanowi, że zostanie on wygnany z Avaloru i zesłany na wyspę Soledad, gdzie spędzi on resztę swoich dni w samotności, po czym proponuje głosowanie. Elena, Luisa, Naomi i nawet Flo podnoszą rękę za zgodą na wygnanie Estebana, a Francisco jako jedyny jest przeciw. Elena nakazuje Gabemu zabrać Estebana z powrotem do lochu, dodając jednocześnie, że wyrok będzie wykonany po karnawale. Nadszedł czas karnawału. Pomimo żalu, Elena przychodzi i otwiera karnawałową paradę. Platformy opuszczają park i zaczynają jechać dookoła miasta. Tymczasem w lochach, Esteban załamuje się faktem, że rodzina mu nie wybaczyła, za co Delgadosi znowu go wyśmiewają. W tej chwili przychodzi Higgins, który zrywa przyjaźń z Estebanem. Esteban prosi Higginsa o małą przysługę, mówiąc, że ma w swojej szufladzie figurkę Nektarnika, która była ostatnią rzeczą, którą dostał od mamy, zanim wypłynęła z jego tatą w rejs, który skończył się tragicznie. Prosi Higginsa, by przyniósł mu on tę figurkę, która ukoi jego złamane serce. Higgins nie daje rady się powstrzymać i idzie po figurkę dla Estebana, który uśmiecha się złowieszczo. Platformy jadą po Via Mercado. Marlena, Naomi i Gabe śpiewają swoją karnawałową piosenkę. Gdy platformy mijają emporium Dony Palomy, która patrzy na paradę w ponurym nastroju, Marlena, Naomi i Gabe wołają ją do nich. Dona Paloma odzyskuje nastrój i dołącza do Marleny, Naomi i Gabego. Tymczasem Higgins przynosi Estebanowi figurkę. Esteban mówi Higginsowi, że potrzebuje również zegarka kieszonkowego, który należał do jego taty. Higgins idzie po zegarek dla Estebana. Victor mówi Estebanowi, iż nie wiedział, że ten był sentymentalny odnośnie drobiazgów. Esteban tłucze figurkę, pokazując w środku klucz do celi, i wyjawia, że zachował klucz na wypadek, gdyby Shuriki kiedykolwiek go zdradziła. Esteban wydostaje się z celi. Ash każe Estebanowi wypuścić ją i jej rodzinę, zapewniając mu, że dzięki niej więcej się on nie znajdzie na łasce rodziny. Esteban odmawia, ale Ash mówi mu, że on sam nie da rady przeciwko strażnikom, a zwłaszcza Mateo, który jest nadwornym magiem, i Elenie, która ma potężne berło, i że potrzebuje on magii do walki z magią. Mówi także Estebanowi, że potrzebuje on jej i jej rodziny, jeśli nie chce spędzić reszty życia na bezludnej wyspie. Esteban niechętnie się zgadza wypuścić Delgadosów. Po ogłuszeniu strażnika, Esteban i Delgadosi dostają się do królewskiego skarbca. Esteban rozbraja system alarmowy i wyciąga z szuflady tambority Delgadosów. Gdy Esteban prawie bierze do ręki tambority, patrzy ze smutkiem na rodzinny portret, dopóki Ash nie każe mu się pośpieszyć. Esteban bierze tambority i oddaje je Delgadosom. Nagle Delgadosi kierują swoje tambority prosto na Estebana, mówiąc mu, że już go nie potrzebują. Esteban natomiast mówi Delgadosom, że bez niego oni daleko nie uciekną, ponieważ osobiście zna wszystkie taktyki królewskiej straży, i że zna sekretne wyjście z pałacu. Ash zgadza się współpracować z Estebanem. Platformy przyjeżdżają na stadion. Gdy Elena zaczyna śpiewać z rodziną piosenkę "Love Always", Gabe nagle ją informuje, że więźniowie uciekli. Gdy Gabe mówi, że uciekinierami są Delgadosi i Esteban, Elena wpada w szał. Gabe mówi Elenie, że doszło do ucieczki, ponieważ Higgins dał Estebanowi klucz do celi. Elena wścieka się, przez co jej magia się uaktywnia, a jej sukienka zmienia kolor. Nagle magia Eleny, którą jej złość wywołała, ożywia platformy, które od razu sieją spustoszenie. Platforma rodziny królewskiej zamierza uciec razem z Izabelą, Francisco i Luisą. Gabe łapie platformę na lasso, ale zostaje przez nią zmieciony na drugą stronę. Mateo próbuje użyć zaklęcia, by powstrzymać platformy, ale one go powalają. Platformy uciekają ze stadionu. Mateo próbuje unieruchomić jedną z platform, ale bezskutecznie. Mateo mówi Elenie, że jej magia jest zbyt silna i że jej emocje wywołały katastrofę, więc musi się ona uspokoić, by to powstrzymać. Elena natomiast mówi, że nie uspokoi się w takich warunkach. Mateo przypomina Elenie o małych Jagunach. Elena więc myśli o małych Jagunach i uspokaja się, dzięki czemu jej sukienka zmienia kolor na turkusowy, a platforma się uspokaja. Elena potem wsiada na Carmelę i rusza w pościg za platformą, która zabrała jej rodzinę. Esteban i Delgadosi uciekają konno przez góry, gdy nagle z przeciwnej strony zbliża się do nich platforma z rodziną królewską. Ash tworzy zaporę, która zmusza platformę do skręcania i to prosto w bardzo stromą ścieżkę. Widząc rodzinę w niebezpieczeństwie, Elena czuje niepokój, przez co jej sukienka znowu zmienia kolor, a wywołana magia doprowadza do lawiny kamieni. W wyniku lawiny, Ash upuszcza swoją tamboritę, która spada w dół klifu. Próbując uniknąć lawiny, Esteban i Carla spadają z klifu. Esteban ląduje na skalnej półce, a Carla łapie się skały, ale może w każdej chwili spaść. Victor zamierza uratować córkę, ale zauważa, że jego tamborita została zniszczona. Victor każe żonie użyć tambority, by uratować Carlę. Ash mówi Victorowi, że najpierw musi wyciągnąć tamboritę, która jest na samym dole. Gdy Gabe, Mateo i królewska straż zjawiają się, Elena pokazuje im, którędy Ash uciekła. Gabe i jego żołnierze ruszają w pościg za Ash. Elena obawia się, że tylko pogorszy sprawę, bo jej emocje tworzą katastrofy. Flo przypomina Elenie, że jej emocje ją stworzyły. Mateo zgadza się z Flo i mówi Elenie, że ona może sprawić, by jej emocje wywołały dobre rzeczy. Elena pyta się Mateo, jakie emocje to zrobią. Mateo odpowiada, że to, co może pomóc, to miłość, która jest najpotężniejszą emocją ze wszystkich i która jest silniejsza, niż złość. Elena mówi Mateo, że w takim momencie nie poczuje miłości. Flo mówi Elenie, że zna sposób, i śpiewa jej piosenkę "Love Always". Elena jest tak poruszona, że czuje miłość, przez co jej sukienka zmienia kolor na różowy, a wywołana magia przywraca rośliny do życia. Naomi pokazuje to Elenie. Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że skoro jej złość ożywiła platformy i doprowadziła je do szaleństwa, to jej miłość je uspokoi. Elena nakazuje Mateo w międzyczasie pomóc straży. Po tym, jak Mateo wyruszył pomóc straży, Elena, Naomi i Flo ruszają powstrzymać platformy. Elena śpiewa "Love Always", dzięki czemu rozprowadza wszędzie miłość, która uspokaja platformy. Po tym, jak jej się udało uspokoić większość platform, Elena dogania platformę, która porwała jej rodzinę, i namawia siostrę i dziadków, by z nią zaśpiewali. Więc Izabela, Francisco i Luisa śpiewają z Eleną. Gdy platforma miała już nadepnąć na jednego z mieszkańców, uspokaja się w ostatniej chwili dzięki miłości Eleny. Naomi prowadzi platformy z powrotem na miejsce. Platformy potem wracają do normalnego stanu. Izabela, Francisco i Luisa są dumni z Eleny. Elena potem rusza w pościg za Estebanem i Delgadosami. W górach, Carla próbuje złapać tatę za rękę, ale nie dosięga. Ash odzyskuje tamboritę i widzi, jak Carla w końcu spada ze skały, i ratuje córkę za pomocą zaklęcia lewitacji. Będąc już bezpieczna, Carla przytula się z tatą. Ash dołącza do rodziny i mówi im, że pora wyruszyć do Takainy. Victor mówi Ash, że nie jadą do Takainy. Ash mówi Victorowi, że jeśli chcą być bezpieczni, to potrzebują mocy kryształowej kuźni. Victor mówi Ash, że tylko ona potrzebuje tej mocy i że dzisiaj prawie stracili córkę, która jest najważniejsza, po czym postanawia więcej nie kroczyć ścieżką zła. Ash więc bez wahania zamienia męża w kamienny posąg. Carla wpada w szok i załamanie na widok taty jako posągu. Ash mówi córce, że już czas ruszać. Widząc już, jaka jej matka jest naprawdę, Carla nie chce z nią iść. Ash na początku jest tym zaskoczona, ale nie przejmuje się, i potem mówi Estebanowi, że tylko on został. Ze strachu, że Ash obróci się przeciwko niemu, jeśli do niej nie dołączy, Esteban dołącza do niej. Ash i Esteban uciekają, zostawiając Carlę ze skamieniałym Victorem. Gdy Elena w końcu dociera na miejsce, zastaje tam Gabego, Mateo i strażników z Carlą i Victorem. Elena pyta się chłopaków, gdzie są Ash i Esteban. Gabe wyjaśnia Elenie, że już prawie mieli Ash i Estebana. Mateo wyjaśnia, że Ash unieruchomiła strażników, a kiedy zdjął zaklęcie, jej i Estebana już nie było. Elena zastanawia się, dlaczego Victor jest teraz posągiem. Carla wyjaśnia Elenie, że to wszystko wina jej mamy, i wyznaje, iż myślała, że jej mama kocha ją i jej tatę, ale się pomyliła. Elena współczuje Carli w kwestii pomylenia się co do rodziny. Carla błaga Elenę, by ta odczarowała jej tatę, jednocześnie obiecując, że zrobi wszystko, o co ta poprosi. Pomimo współczucia, Elena rozkazuje zabrać Carlę. Elena i Mateo wracają na karnawał. Elena mówi rodzinie, że udało się złapać Carlę i Victora, ale Esteban uciekł z Ash. Elena zapewnia rodzinę, że przejdą przez to razem, tak jak przez wszystko inne. Elena wraca z rodziną i przyjaciółmi na karnawał. Podczas świętowania, Dona Paloma i Marlena trzymają w rękach trofeum, co znaczy, że ich piosenka wygrała konkurs. Elena jest tak zachwycona karnawałem, że jej emocje uaktywniają jej magię, która zmienia kolor jej sukienki i rozprowadza dookoła jej radość. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Ash znajduje Takainę. * Elena i Mateo znajdują Ash. * Podczas walki z Ash, Elena wpada do studni magicznych kryształów w Takainie, dzięki czemu zyskuje nowe magiczne zdolności, a jej berło staje się jeszcze bardziej potężniejsze. ** Dzięki swoim nowym umiejętnościom, Elena łapie Ash. * Elena dowiaduje się, że dzięki nowym magicznym zdolnościom, jej emocje mogą tworzyć magię, i przypadkiem ożywia figurkę alpacamundi, która daje sobie na imię Flo. * Elena odkrywa nową moc swojego berła: Ukazywanie wizji prawdy. ** Dzięki tej umiejętności, Elena, Izabela, Francisco i Luisa w końcu dowiadują się, że Esteban pomógł Shuriki przejąć władzę nad Avalorem. * Esteban zostaje skazany na wygnanie, ale ucieka razem z Delgadosami. * Mając na względzie bezpieczeństwo Carli, Victor postanawia więcej nie kroczyć ścieżką zła i zostaje zamieniony w kamienny posąg przez Ash, która w rezultacie zdradza swoją rodzinę. * Carla poznaje prawdziwe oblicze swojej mamy, po czym nie chce już z nią być i dobrowolnie poddaje się. * Esteban i Ash uciekają. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Kanclerz Esteban * Flo * Księżniczka Izabela * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Ash Delgado * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez * Naomi Turner * Dona Paloma * Marlena Pozostali bohaterowie * Monsun * Błysk * Zuzo * Armando Gutierrez * Octavio * Carmela * Julio Guzman * Higgins * Amara * Rafa de Alva * Valiente * Płomień * Carmen Guzman * Mingo (tło) * Zoom (tło) * Gwiazdeczka (tło) * Quique (tło) * Juror (tło) * Roberto Nunez (tło) * Blanca Nunez (tło) * Królowa Lucia (obraz; wspomniana) * Maruwiańczycy (wspomnieni) * Król Raul (obraz; wspomniany) * Shuriki (wizualizacja; wspomniana) * Matka Estebana (wspomniana) * Ojciec Estebana (wspomniany) * Księżniczka Marisa (obraz) * Książę Marzel (obraz) * Król Pescoro (obraz) * Królowa Camila (obraz) * Żabotyl (platforma) * Dragallo (platforma) * Alpacamundi (platforma) * Flamirafa (platforma) * Zmiennokształtne ryby * Królewscy strażnicy * Królewscy służący * Królewscy kucharze * Uczestnicy parady * Muzycy * Tancerze * Cywile Piosenki * Happy to Be Alive – Elena * The Wonder of Me – Dona Paloma, Naomi, Gabe i Marlena * With Everyone – Marlena, Naomi, Gabe i Dona Paloma * Love Always – Elena, Izabela, Francisco, Luisa, Flo i wszyscy mieszkańcy Avaloru Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Sokole oko" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch berłach", i mocy "Świeć" oraz "Lśnij" w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Ash wciąż jest na wolności po wydarzeniach z odcinka "To Save a Sunbird". * Ash otrzymała od Zopilote'a mapę w rodzaju pudełka z zagadką w odcinku "Sister of Invention". * Victor został aresztowany w odcinku "Naomi Knows Best". Carla została aresztowana w odcinku "To Save a Sunbird". * Ash wykradła tamboritę Zopilote'a w odcinku "Sister of Invention". * Ash poszukuje Takainy po wydarzeniach ze wspomnianego odcinka, "Sister of Invention". * Mateo znalazł Kodeks Maru w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Tepet Muul wcześniej pojawiło się w odcinkach "Klejnot Maru", "Nocne berło" i "To Save a Sunbird". * Victor i Carla stali się malvagos w odcinku "Wyścig po berło". * W odcinku "Król karnawału", Victor powiedział Elenie, że Esteban był odpowiedzialny za inwazję Shuriki na Avalor, ale ona uwierzyła, że to było kłamstwo. W tym odcinku Elena odkrywa, że Victor jednak mówił prawdę. * Elena i Izabela widziały alpacamundi podczas ich wycieczki do Gwieździstej Doliny, która miała miejsce w serii odcinków krótkometrażowych Przygody w Gwieździstej Dolinie. * Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka wykluli się w odcinku "Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka". * Mateo wprowadził się do komnaty nadwornego maga w odcinku "Movin' On Up". * Shuriki zabiła króla Raula i królową Lucię w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania" i w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Esteban pomógł Shuriki przejąć władzę nad Avalorem, co było wspomniane w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru i w odcinku "Król karnawału". ** Victor współpracował z Estebanem i Shuriki, co również było wspomniane w odcinku "Król karnawału". * Gdy Esteban i Victor przywieźli Shuriki łodzią do Avaloru, miała ona na sobie takie samo przebranie, które nosiła w odcinku "Odrodzenie czarownicy". * Gabe został kapitanem królewskiej straży w odcinku "Klątwa El Guapo". * Esteban wyjaśnił w odcinku "Snow Place Like Home", jak stracił swoich rodziców. * Francisco mówi Estebanowi, że wraz z Luisą wychowali go jako własnego syna. Dokładanie to samo Esteban powiedział Armando w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Mateo stał się nadwornym magiem w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Victor stracił swoją tamboritę w odcinku "Naomi Knows Best". Carla dostała od Zopilote'a nową tamboritę w odcinku "Sister of Invention", ale straciła ją w odcinku "To Save a Sunbird". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * W przeciwieństwie do odcinków sezonu trzeciego, ten odcinek posiada kartę tytułową, gdyż to jest odcinek specjalny. * To czwarty odcinek specjalny serialu. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się Flo. * Zaczynając od tego odcinka, nie tylko czołówka serialu ma kilka nowych ujęć, ale Esteban został usunięty. * Izabela jest teraz nastolatką, więc jej model postaci został ulepszony, żeby wyglądała na starszą. * Od tego odcinka sukienka i akcesoria Eleny są ozdobione kryształami po tym, jak ona wpadła do studni z magicznymi kryształami. * Flo była wzorowana na Pinkie Pie z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. * Na początku odcinka widać Zuzo w towarzystwie Eleny, Naomi, Gabego i Mateo, ale nie wiadomo, czy pojawił się on nagle, czy Elena go wezwała, i czy został przywołany przez Mateo, dzięki czemu Naomi i Gabe mogą zobaczyć ducha zwierzęcego. * Wspomnienie Ash, że Esteban służył królestwu Avaloru przez 44 lata, sugeruje, że Elena ma w tym odcinku 19 lat, ponieważ minęły trzy lata od zakończenia rządów Shuriki, które trwały 41 lat. * To, jak Esteban powiedział, że musiał być widziany i wysłuchany, lekko nawiązuje do piosenki "Milczeć" z aktorskiego remake'u Aladyna ''z 2019 roku. * Sukienka Eleny od teraz zmienia kolor w zależności od nastroju Eleny: ** Żółty - radość; ** Fioletowy - niepokój; ** Pomarańczowy - wściekłość; ** Turkusowy - spokój; ** Różowy - miłość. * Odcinek ten zainspirował serię odcinków krótkometrażowych zatytułowaną ''Discovering The Magic Within, której premiera miała miejsce tego samego dnia, co samego odcinka. * Morał: Musisz się uspokoić, gdy dzieje się stres. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3 Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne